Harvey's Harvard Homecoming
by happyoreokidd
Summary: It's time for Harvey and his Harvard days to reunite! When he needs to bring a date, who else would he choose but his lovely secretary Donna Paulsen? (Will become fluffier as the story progresses)
1. Chapter 1

At Pearson Specter, the early morning was nothing out of the ordinary. Donna had walked in maybe twenty minutes ago, and her boss, of course, was nowhere to be seen. Being a secretary meant getting Harvey's stuff done, and that usually required her to be here an hour earlier than him and today was no exception. As she sat down, Donna opened up her documents that needed finishing and started typing, stamping, and post-iting away. If she was lucky, she would have the time to grab a coffee before the hectic workday REALLY started. Before she had to deal with her hardass of a boss.

And another half hour later, Donna was done with all that needed to be done. Usually this stuff took secretaries hours, but then again, this was Donna. She stood up, grabbed her purse, only to come in contact with a steaming hot cup of coffee. And behind it, Harvey.

"Good Morning, Donna. Do I pay you more than our associates to go on coffee breaks?" he greeted her with a chesire cat grin.

"What is this?" Donna asked, her hand referring to the cup.

"What else do you think it is? I bought you coffee. Geez, Donna, I thought you knew everything."

"I bet you didn't get it with skim milk."

"Do you really think I would dare overlook that little detail? It has sugar and whipped cream in it too, don't worry. " he smirked.

Donna took the cup and put it carefully on her table. Then she turned around and sat down in her luxury cubicle, leaned her cheek on her right arm, and smiled.

"What do you want, Harvey?"

"What, can't I just bring my secretary some high-maintenance coffee?"

"Considering the fact that when I got fired and you didn't even tell me yourself, no, you can't."

Harvey's smirk disappered. "Come on, Donna, are we still on that?"

"No. But hey, just a reminder so you don't forget." Now it was Donna's turn to smirk.

He sighed before pulling out a card that with "You're invited!" printed on it alongside the Harvard school song.

"Okay, I have a Havard reunion coming up, and you know I hate these things. People trying to act like they own the world with their job and family and all that..."

"Mhm?" Donna cocked an eyebrow.

"And there's this guy, Henry Ebenmeyer. He graduated like, 5 spots below me and he emailed me to basically try to rub it in my face, except he failed in one aspect but the mention of family. He has 3 kids, all who are super smart and have their life set in prepatory schools."

"Aaaaaand what does this have to do with me?" Donna says, with a sly smile while rubbing her hands over the keys of her computer. She already knew what he needed from her, to find dirt on this Ebenmeyer guy so he could have the utimate upper hand. But on the occasion she liked to see him grovel, and today was a perfect opportunity.

Harvey stared at her with a "are you kidding me expression" before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and finding it in himself to finally say, "I need you to come to this with me as my wife."


	2. Chapter 2

"You...what?" Donna replied after initially choking on her hot coffee. Go as his wife? She certainly wasn't expecting this. And neither was expecting that she would be knocked off her game not once, but twice during the day, all within the course of five minutes.

"Wow, Donna, I'm just full of surprises today, aren't I?", with the hints of his smirk coming back. "But yes, you heard me. I need you to come and pretend to be the wife that I married how many years ago?"

"Eight years and two months, but hey, who's counting? Donna sighed. "I understand all that, but just WHY. I'm sure you're much good-looking that Henry Ebenmeyer anyway, so whatever he has in the family department, just knock him out with your charming and handsome personality."

"Did I hear wrong or did you just say I'm good-looking? Wow Donna, you are on a slippery slope today."

Donna glared at him after rolling her eyes.. "Shut up, Harvey. Now really, why?"

"When we were emailing he... well I was drunk" he said, with an apologetic look, "And so I accidentally mentioned I had a really hot wife..."

Harvey was interrupted with a snort of disbelief. His secretary interrupted, "Well, aren't we just confessing all sorts of things today, Harvey Specter. You think I'm hot?"

Harvey grinned widely once again. "Only the hottest."

"Good one, boss", she deadpanned, "why don't you just take Jessica? I mean, it wouldn't be as much faking.. you guys ARE partners, just business partners. But hey, what's a little lie; you're a lawyer."

"The thing is, I kiiinda mentioned my wife was a fiery hot red-head. So sorry, it has to be you. Please, Donna?"

"No. I take enough emotional abuse from you anyway as your secretary. Look at you.. I can't even get my coffee in peace!"

"What'll it take?"

"You think I'm so easily bought? We can't have rumors floating around about us. As if there aren't enough already."

"I mean, we did once cross the-"

Donna's glare boring into his soul stopped him.

Harvey continued. "Name your price."

She replied immediately, "Having the day AFTER my annual Halloween holiday off, a spa day in the Berkshires, and the Prada Saffiano Lux Double-Zip Tote in Argilla-Gray."

Harvey was apalled. "You've thought about this, haven't you?"

"A girl can dream."

He pondered for a moment. "How about the day after Halloween off, the Prada bag, and $7000 spending money off of my company card?"

"Deal." Donna stuck out her hand and shook it firmly with Harvey's.

He snickered. "You know, I would've done it at your price."

"And I would've done it just for the company experience." she shot back.


	3. Chapter 3

Another five days went by with Harvey and Donna just doing their own thing and taking care of case after case after case. It had honestly been a pretty exhausting week; both were too busy worrying about their workload to talk about the upcoming event ahead of them.

However, on the following day, a slower day, Harvey reached Donna in her favorite way: the intercom. He beeped her, and she immediately turned her attention to him.

"What, Harvey? No, I'm not thinking about going on another coffee break like I did yesterday."

"Well hello to you too, Donna. Is that any way to speak to your boss?" After a quick glare from Donna as she turned her head around to stare at him from the glass walls, he finished what he was actually going to say. "Are you ready for the reunion? It's this Sunday, and it's Friday already."

"Why wouldn't I be ready? I have a ton of dresses to pick from."

"Are you sure? Remember, you do need to look like a smoking hot lawyer's wife. I don't think your secretary dresses are going to cut it."

As Donna was Donna, she already knew he would say such a thing, but she went along with it anyway.

"Really? I was thinking between a white blouse with a red and blue long skirt or just a matching brown uniform set." In reality, Donna knew she could actually pull these outfits off, but she knew Harvey knew close to nothing about womens' fashion so her descriptions of potential outfits horrified him.

"Donna, what in the world-"

"You know what? Maybe I shouldn't go. My wardrobe clearly doesn't fit in these kind of events anyway. I mean, I'm just a secretary..." she said, feigning hurt.

"No, Donna, what, no..." Harvey sighed. "Here, take my company card. Go shopping with it; I won't deduct your $7000."

Donna immediately stood up from her desk, turned around, and smiled.

"Thank you, Harvey."

Harvey was slightly startled by Donna's change in attitude, but later laughed at the fact that she had played him again. She was the only damn woman and would probably be the only one that would be able to do such a thing to him. But as she walked towards his office to him, he realized a way to get back at her. She winked as she grabbed the card, but Harvey pulled it away.

"Oops, did I forget that I get to come too?"

* * *

On the busy streets of New York, a sleek, black, Lexus was driving through the traffic towards a chain of high-end stores. From the outside, the Lexus looked like any other car, but on the inside was a completely different story. Inside, two people were fighting, or rather, arguing very loudly.

"Harvey, this is ridiculous. Why are you even here? Don't you have some rich person to sue?"

"I could ask you the same. I'm offended, Donna. I thought we were a team."

She scoffed. "Um, hello? I only do the basic paperwork. You're the brains of the whole entire operation. Your phone has been beeping from texts ever since we stepped foot in this car. Ray, take Harvey back!"

"Ray, as beautiful and terrifying you find Donna, don't listen to her. Keep going." He turned her attention back to his secretary.

"Look, I have just as much of a right to be here as you. I gave you my card to use, I have to make sure you stick with just buying clothes for this event so I won't be up to my eyes in debt because of some Prada bag."

"I don't see what's the big deal, you only use your eyes to roll them at people anyway. "

He smirked. "Especially at you. Plus, I think you've lost your taste, judging from what I've seen you wear recently."

"Bullshit, Harvey. I bet you weren't aware that I was wearing a highlighter orange dress on Tuesday."

"Actually, on the contrary, I don't think your shoes matched that day. They weren't bright enough."

"Oh, go away, Harvey Specter! Leave a woman and her shopping at peace."

Ray pulled up right next to the promenade of shops. Donna tried to run, but he grabbed her arm gently.

"Nope. Sorry, Donna, but I'm coming along for the ride."


	4. Chapter 4

Three hours later, after Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Balenciaga, Salvatore Ferragamo, Saks 5th Avenue, and Miu Miu, Harvey was getting impatient that Donna hadn't found anything she liked. Everything was either too long, too short, or simply too ugly. Harvey was amused at the fashion show he was just exposed to, secretly glad that Donna was his model. Her blunt responses to certain pieces was very attractive to him in the way that she knew what she wanted. Sometimes she would come outunsure, and that was when Harvey would help her decide. Naturally, everything she wore appealed to her very toned yoga body and Harvey almost would have recommended she buy anything, besides the fact he would be completely broke. So instead, trying not to notice the perfect curves in each dress, he raised his criteria to find the right one for her. And so far, none of them had been it.

As they walked towards Jimmy Choo, wanting to be focused on at least finding shoes, Harvey got a text yet again. Out of annoyance, Harvey checked his iPhone, scrolling through his emails as fast as he could. His eyes caught on one from the Harvard Reunion Organization, and out of curiosity he clicked on it. Five seconds later, he groaned out loud.

"What, Harvey?" Donna inquiried.

"They sent an update about the event. There's gonna be dancing." He rubbed his face in agony.

Donna was momentarily confused. "Is that a problem? You can sue people but you can't move your two feet?"

Harvey stared at her. He was actually worried about the close proximity they would have to be in. _Seriously? Dancing? We'd have to be constantly touching..._ But he didn't want to make it a big deal if it wasn't bothering her, so he shut up and kept walking, leaving Donna behind with her bewildered expression. He realized this and turned back,

"Come on, let's forget Jimmy Choo. Let's see if there's a dress for you in Valentino."

* * *

Donna went in and once again, changed into dress after dress after dress. A satin blue one-shoulder was deemed "too bright" by Harvey, the dark blue, short, backless one "too slutty". Donna came out with a strapless brown formal maxi dress only to be immediately deemed, simply, "too brown". The gray short bodycon didn't match her skin and was too teenage-like anyway; he wanted to come across as a man with a serious wife, not a man who only got married because he had money. After five more "nopes", Harvey told Donna to take a break and looked around himself. He picked up a gold sequined mermaid-like dress with a sweetheart neckline and a red v-cut dress. He walked them back to her and threw them at her.

"Here, try these on."

Her eyes bugged out. "Harvey, these cost more than my monthly rent. And I live in a nice apartment."

"Just do it, okay?"

Donna hesitantly took the dresses and walked back into the dressing rooms. Harvey waited impatiently, pacing around. He knew he actually kind of chose these dresses because yes, they would be fitting, but he was less willing to admit that he also just wanted to see her in them. As he began to ponder as to why he felt this way, Donna stepped out, dipped in red.

The dress fit her perfectly (they all kind of did), but the v-cut made everything all the more different. For a moment, Harvey completely zoned in on her cleavage on natural instinct because he couldn't resist all the skin showing. For a fleeting moment he reminded himself that he had once touched and caressed that beautiful skin. And then he became alarmed when his pants got tighter so he quickly coughed and looked away, hoping Donna hadn't caught him gawking.

"This one's no good." He responded.

"What, really? I thought I looked pretty good." Donna did a 360 and her long dress spun slowly behind her. She came back to him with a look of disappointment so small that only Harvey could have caught it.

"That's the problem, you look too good. I don't want other people to be eyeing my wife like a piece of candy."

As Donna's face lit up, so did his mood. But he didn't know why. Regardless, Donna went back in to change. As he heard the rustling of clothing, Harvey tried to keep himself out of thinking inappropriate thoughts involving nudity, trying to picture Louis naked to calm him down. Luckily, at the right time again, Donna came back out again.

Harvey's jaw dropped. If he thought the previous dresses brought out her curves, he was dead wrong, because they absolutely did her no justice. There his secretary, Donna Paulsen was, with one wave of red hair tucked behind her as she looked away, all the more alluring and sexy. Harvey had to gulp a few times as his throat dried. She looked like a Greek Goddess, skin practically glowing, and Harvey kicked himself for ever letting this one go. Had they been at an actual event at the moment where they didn't know each other, Harvey would have gone for her in a heartbeat.

_Wait, what? _Harvey shook his head. His previous thoughts were purely physical and were of no harm, he didn't think, so what was going on in his head now? He slightly considered that maybe this was an emotional attachment he was building, or had been building to Donna, but let it go and instead quickly said,

"Perfect."

* * *

They had finally made it to Jimmy Choo. With the fact that Donna's dress was now gold, the search became much easier due to the fact that the color of shoes had been narrowed down to that one color.

Donna had four pairs in front of her, that she liked anyway, all simple strappy heels but at different heights. As she was putting her first pair on to see which one was more comfortable, Harvey had an idea.

"Stand up," he said.

"Why? I assure you I can walk in them; I've been doing it for 13 years."

"Just do it."

Donna stood up, questioning his order. Harvey faced her, and evaluated the first pair.

"These are too short. If we're going to dance, it's not going to work out very well."

Donna nodded and she sat down and tried on the second pair. Those were a little bit too tall, and the third were too skinny-heeled to properly dance in. So, on the last pair, Donna's personal second-favorite, she stood up, waiting for Harvey to measure the height.

On the spur of the moment, Harvey went up to her, closed the space held her left hand with his right and put his left on her waist. Their faces were inches from each other, and both Harvey and Donna stared intensely into each other, both pulses running a little faster, until Harvey said, for the second time of the day,

"Perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took me so long! TRIED TO GET CHAPTER 5 and 6 TOGETHER AND I DID IT!

* * *

Donna didn't really know what she was getting into. It was Sunday afternoon, and she had spent the whole day getting ready for this reunion. At the moment she was applying her mascara, going for a more dramatic flair than usual. Donna had the confidence and the self-knowledge to believe that whatever she did with herself, she would always look stunning. But just tonight, Donna didn't know exactly why, she wanted to be the best piece of arm candy his boss ever had. _Call it a pride thing_, she thought.

Speaking of which, Donna hadn't been able to keep Harvey out of her mind. The moment where he had put his hands on her that day in Jimmy Choo kept playing in her mind, like a broken CD. It always got her breath up a little quicker, and even though she knew it probably meant nothing she couldn't help but relish that single moment of intimacy. If she could be honest with herself, Donna Roberta Paulsen would admit that she probably still did have feelings for him.. _those_ kinds of feelings. Which was exactly why she was worried about the reunion tonight. She had been able to keep her feelings at bay for the past decade, anything happening today could break that dam and she could spiral easily out of control. Donna knew this from the beginning, yet she agree to do it anyway. Maybe there was a glimmer of hope that somehow things could change tonight in her favor.. in their favor. Donna sighed and finished preparing herself.

Half an hour later, Donna looked up and down at her whole presentation in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked pretty good. The gold dress really brought out her flaming red hair and pale skin, plus she hadn't realized earlier, but there was also a leg slit so her very perfectly danceable shoes had a chance to shine as well. Her hair was down and curled, one side pinned back but the rest falling gently around her shoulders. She went with the smoky-eyed makeup and fake lashes that made her eyes pop out, along with lipstick that made her lips look irresistible. Donna smiled at herself. Even if Harvey had been with skinnier, prettier, girls, there would be nothing stopping some men tonight from throwing some very, _very _dirty looks at her.

The bedside table rumbled. Her iPhone showed a new message from Harvey,

_[All set and ready? I'll be there in 10.]_

She responded, _[Good to go.] _before she locked her phone and made her way downstairs.

Harvey waited outside his car for Donna Paulsen. He was kind of excited for tonight; for some reason, it felt like some sort of a second chance. But he was also at the same time, equally afraid he'd do something that would majorly screw everything up. He really hoped that wouldn't happen... but soon after, Harvey was distracted by the sharp pitter-patter of shoes. And then Harvey forgot completely what he was thinking of prior, as the picture of his evening date slowly came to view. Needless to say, he was floored. Sure, he had expectations that Donna would look good, but this, _damn._ He could barely keep it in his pants. And that was when he innerly groaned at a new realization: tonight, he would be the luckiest man to have this gorgeous woman pretending to be his wife, but at the same time, he would be miserable with the fact that they were nowhere near that point and there were rules forbidding them from going that far. But he shook his head and tried to get his jaw to close. For tonight, he would just cherish this night he would have with her as a loving and really, really good looking couple.

"Wow, Mrs. Specter. You're looking quite good tonight."

"Thanks, Mr. Specter. But I'd like you to know, I look quite good every night. But I guess you don't look too bad yourself." they smiled.

In reality, Donna could feel herself getting a little hot while seeing Harvey leaning on his car in his perfectly cut tux and his clean-shaven jaw. It should be illegal for someone to look that good, especially someone you know you can't have. But in a way, she was relieved she looked just as good and was excited to blow everyone else and their picturesque couple out of the water. If anyone was the epitome of a power couple, it was undeniably, completely, 100%, them.

They both got into the backseat of the car. The Plaza Hotel was maybe an hour away, so the two spent the first 20 minutes just looking at their windows. After this time had passed, however, Harvey was not keen on wasting this opportunity so he reached for her hand and said,

"I really appreciate you coming to this with me, Donna. Really. Even if I have to give you a shitload of stuff later."

She smiled warmly at him. "No problem, Harvey."

Harvey's thumb rubbed over her wrist, feeling her pulse. Donna prayed he couldn't tell that her heartbeat had quickened about a millionfold; they never touched like this. But Harvey just smiled and looked away, not letting her hand go. They stayed that way for the entire rest of the car ride, and it was in those moments that both Harvey and Donna really wondered if this fake roleplaying was actually that fake at all.

* * *

if y'all wanna follow me on tumblr: .com

REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED! have a nice day ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this was a little long... hope you enjoy!

* * *

As they pulled into the Plaza Hotel, Harvey looked at Donna and smiled.

"You ready?"

"I've been ready for this my whole life."

Ray opened the door, and they stepped out, hand in hand. Luckily, they weren't celebrities, so they weren't bombarded by the media or anything, so Donna rejoiced in the fact that they were still holding hands because Harvey wanted them to. They made their way up to Ballroom A, and as the elevator opened and threw them into the midst of other Harvard Law School graduates, Harvey untangled his fingers with hers. She gasped at the loss of heat from his palm, but felt it soon after resting on the small of her back. She immediately lit up with her dazzling smile and mentally began to act as if she were, in fact, Harvey Specter's charming and gorgeous wife.

As they walked, Harvey couldn't help but notice that the entire room was staring at the most gorgeous couple on Earth walk towards the event. As he kept his hand on her back, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You really _do _look beautiful tonight, Donna." and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

By this point, Donna had believed Harvey had taken it a little far and was convinced this was for the people to see so she just smiled lovingly back at him and squeezed his ass lightly.

"And you really look quite yummy yourself," she whispered back

_Did she really just do that!? _Harvey's head was screaming, trying not to process what this woman had just done, otherwise he was going to lose it and take her against the nearest wall. She was really going to be the death of him if she kept this up.

* * *

After an hour of mingling, Donna and Harvey had charmed almost everyone in the room. They had received hundreds of invitations to go on double-dates, as well as envious glares from previous couples as they saw a Louis look-alike. But soon the fun and games was over, as Harvey finally met his match: Henry Ebenmeyer.

"Harvey!" exclaimed the old stranger as he saw the couple.

"Henry, ya old scumbag, how are you doing?" The two exchanged a hug as Donna did her Manhattan one-over on the guy.

She had to admit, he was pretty good-looking; he might even surpass Harvey in the looks department. He also had a distinctive jawline but was definitely much more well-built than Harvey. He was also a little bit taller, and Donna could see traces of European descent in him, probably German. But when she caught eye contact with him, he was rooted to the spot. The most striking color of blue met hers, and she was overwhelmed as he smiled, showing his white, perfect teeth. If Harvey was a 10, Donna had no problem arguing that Henry was probably an 11.

"Ahem. Donna. This is Henry." Harvey interrupted her thoughts. She also noticed how his hand had gone from behind her back to protectively around her waist.

"Hi, Henry. Nice to meet you. Olivia, Olivia Specter." They had both decided to go with that name because everyone in the lawyer world knew Donna was Harvey's secretary, but despite her vast network no one actually really knew what she looked like.

"Wow, Harvey. I have to admit, you do have a smoking hot wife."

"That he does," she responded, slapping his butt again as she winked at Henry.

Harvey gritted his teeth for self control. _Seriously, this woman... _but soon he spoke.

"Where's your wife and kids?"

"Over there. Hey, Maria!"

A tall and skinny woman with three boys came over. They were all dressed to the nines, in little tuxedos, and had all inherited their father's eyes. The whole entourage looked as good as David Beckham and his whole family. Donna could tell Maria was a model, and was jealous of her figure but proud to say that she herself had better curves. But still, for a woman who gave birth to three kids, she looked really good. In fact, almost too good...

They shook hands and exchanged greetings. All was going well until the natural competitiveness between the two resurfaced once again. Henry smiled and made a remark,

"Sorry to say, Specter, but I almost don't believe you. Your wife's a solid 10 and you, well, you were and I still hear that you're kind of a dick. How'd you get her, did you win a case for her? Woo her with your lawyer talk?" His family laughed and giggled.

Whatever attraction Donna had for the man plummeted. What derogatory terms. But he kept going on.

"Why don't you give her a kiss- so I know you're not faking it?"

They both froze, but only for a moment because they knew Ebenmeyer would catch on.

Donna's heart was pumping yet again. She wouldn't mind if they kissed, but then again, her dam of emotions might be set free...

Harvey's mind was racing. He refused to do such a thing because that kiss could certainly lead to more, but he couldn't lose. He reminded himself that there were 146 ways to escape someone if they had a gun pointed to your head...

**"I don't really see the necessity. Geez, Ebenmeyer, I thought you were a lawyer, not Judge Judy." **

Donna snickered. _Good one, Harvey. _His hand squeezed her waist, as if he got her telepathic message.

Before Ebenmeyer could question them any more, the dancing part of the night started. "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce had started playing over the loudspeakers, and people were starting to approach the dance floor like flies toward a light.

"Oooh, Harvey, you know I love this song. Can we go dance, please?" Donna pressed against him, making sure to show her incredible ass to the staring Henry Ebenmeyer.

"Yeah, I remember. Let's go. Bye, Henry." Harvey replied, as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Henry was still starstruck by what he just saw, covered in gold sequins.

His wife had to slap his head and mutter "Pervert" before he looked up, only to have his jaw drop. There she was, Harvey's wife, her back against his front, grinding up against him like there was no tomorrow. He wasn't even the one being grinded on, but even then he could feel his blood rush to this nether regions.

Slowly, more people inched on to the dance floor. It was surprising that Harvard graduates would be doing such provocative moves, but hey, everyone had an inner wild side.

If anyone saw from the outside, Harvey and Donna had done this many times before. Their hips were moving at the same time, and both looked like they were enjoying it. At the same time, one could see Harvey lean down to kiss her ear, but in reality, he was whispering,

"Donna! What are you doing?"

"What, you think I take yoga to stay fit? If you look discreetly, Henry looks like a truck just ran over his foot. It's working. Now stop being such a prude and put your hand on my waist. But your hip motion is good."

Harvey swallowed. Little did she know he actually knew how to dance, he had taken a course for General Education during his undergrad years. But if she kept going this far, there was going to be a bigger problem, in his pants. On the other hand, if she was willing to take it this far, so was he. He pulled her closer, so that they were touching in every aspect. Both of them had to keep a moan from the contact. They danced like that as the songs kept playing and playing, Donna's move evolving to her shimmying up and down against his body.

Before Harvey was actually going to lose it, a slow song, "A Thousand Years", began to play. Now Harvey's problem was already very evident, but if they were to dance in such close quarters now front-to-front, Donna would know about it as well for sure. So when she turned around and smiled, he put his hands on his shoulders so they could keep some space.

Donna was appalled. "What are we, Harvey, middle-schoolers? Have you never danced like this with other women?" She didn't understand why he was dancing so far away. If it was to ensure that nothing would happen between them, she was ready to slap him in FRONT of Ebenmeyer.

"No, Donna, just- trust me." He was heartbroken with the fact that she thought he didn't want this, but he really just couldn't explain his situation without completely embarrassing himself.

She looked at him sternly and let it go. Perhaps it was for the best. Over to the side, she saw Henry sucking face with his wife Maria.

"Hey, Harvey, look over there at those aliens exchanging information."

He chuckled. "Oh, god. Gross. He used to do that with a different girl every day in front of the library."

She smiled. "Ew.."

They fell into comfortable silence again, although awkwardly very apart.

Donna continued, "You know I never made it to my senior prom? My dad lost all our money when I was 13 and nobody asked me, so I couldn't go."

Harvey's heart went out to her. It occurred to him he didn't know much about Donna before their time at the DA's office. He made a mental note that he would try to learn more. But in the meantime, he would make it up to her, her lost senior prom.

With a deep silent breath he pulled in her in gently and wound his arms around her waist and she naturally looped her hands around his neck. Her head rested on his shoulder and at that moment, Donna felt complete. With Harvey hugging her she felt excited, safe, and most of all, happy. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Harvey, at the same time, was looking towards the ceiling embracing the moment.

"_I've loved you for a thousand years.. I'll love you for a thousand more,"_

"Hey, Donna. I haven't loved you for a thousand years, but does eight count?"

They both chortled.

"Of course, Harvey. And I'll love you for eight more."

They were now looking into each other's eyes, foreheads touching. Their lips were just inches apart, desperately waiting for the other's to touch.

"Donna," he breathed, voice low and heavy with desire.

"Harvey... why couldn't you just kiss me back there? We've done much worse."

"I couldn't. Not there. Not like that."

"Then never?" The song was ending, and Donna started pulling away, tears forming in her eyes. She now realized there was a part of her that said yes to this stupid thing in the first place. She wanted them to happen, and thought tonight could be their one and only chance. Donna was a strong woman, but she had also built a way for only Harvey to tear down the walls she had so carefully built. Now she just felt stupid, and turned around to walk away.

_Wait, Donna, no, that's not what I meant,_ raced Harvey's mind as he saw Donna completely change emotions. He meant that when he kissed her he wanted it to be real, not for some show, but didn't know the words to tell her that. As she walked away from him, he thought any moment couldn't be more real than now, so he pulled her arm back, used his other arm to cup her face, closed his eyes, tilted his head, and landed his lips on hers. He tried to pour in all the years of emotions and passion he had built for them, as well as a "I'm sorry we're so fucked up" apology into it. After the initial shock, Harvey was relieved to see Donna responding with the same urgency and fervor.

After several seconds of them "communicating, Harvey leaned in for one last kiss, a soft and gentle one, an indication that this was beyond affection for Olivia Specter. He loved her, Donna Paulsen.

They pulled away, out of breath, faces red.

"No, Donna. Not never. Now."


	7. Chapter 7

In Donna's world, time had just stopped. Had Harvey Specter just kissed her? Had she just kissed him back? _Hooooly shit. _She felt like she was in the twilight zone. The only fact that brought her back to Planet Earth was that she was still in the arms of Harvey Specter, and his right arm was wandering dangerously low below her waist. And if she didn't stop him, he would keep going lower and she would lose the ability to resist him.

"Harvey... you know you can't do this right now. You're crossing boundaries."

"As far as I'm concerned, Donna, the mistake was NOT crossing this boundary a long time ago."

"Are you willing to admit now that you ARE into me?"

"Donna, I swear, if we don't go now, I will take you on this dance floor, no fucks given. The only thing stopping me right now is that I want you. All. To. Myself."

As she shivered at his last words, she weighed her options.

1) They could go home and have the most amazing, mind blowing sex of their lives but potentially screw up everything they've worked for in the last ten years or

2) Go their separate ways and go back to leading their regular lives.

As much as the responsible Donna in her mind was shouting to do the right thing and go home, _her _home, today's Donna in gold was feeling risky and dangerous and plus, her earlier dance moves had not only turned Harvey completely on but knowing she had created that..._mess_ had quite the effect on her as well. So she leaned in, bit his ear, and whispered,

"Take me home, Harvey Specter." she chuckled as she could sense the tightening of his pants.

"Then get ready to be closed." He smiled and she felt her knees go weak. But before she could fall, he took her hand and they found the composure to walk elegantly across the dance floor, towards the exit.

Henry wasn't having the greatest night of his life. He didn't get it. He had a high-paying job, a completely drop-dead gorgeous wife, and three handsome little boys. Yet it was still obvious that Harvey was _still_ beating him in life. He still stared on to the two whispering, feeling his jealousy boil.

_Fucking Harvey Specter. _He had the ability to ruin everything without even trying.

Shortly after, Henry saw the two leave hand in hand. Henry wouldn't have cared if the two didn't look so fucking good together. He had to find some way to win.

"Leaving so soon, Harvey boy?"

"The event ends in half an hour, and we've been here for three; I'd hardly call it 'so soon,'" responded Harvey cooly.

"Do what you want, Harvey. But I do have to say, you always leave when the fun's just getting started."

Harvey snorted. "I don't need anyone else but my wife here to have _fun. _Goodbye now." the two walked past.

Henry suddenly thought of another idea that would make him sound like a total dick. But he didn't care, he just wanted everyone to be as miserable as he was feeling at the moment. "Hey, Olivia!" Donna turned around. "If you ever get tired of Harvey being too much of a dick, just call me. I have some friends who will really treat you right." he winked.

_The nerve of this asshole... _Donna thought.

Donna felt Harvey loosen his hand with hers, and she knew he was ready to go punch the living daylights out of this guy. But she stopped him, knowing that a scene wouldn't be good for them right now. She pulled him back, placed a hand on his chest, as if to say "I'll handle this." And she walked right up to who she now mentally called Henry Douchebag Ebenmeyer, walked calmly to him, pointed a finger to his chest, and said,

"Listen, you asshole. I'm sorry if you can't get over the fact that Harvey's doing way better than you in life. A lot of people feel that way, but boo hoo, that's YOUR problem. But you're right. I don't love the man."

Henry stopped for a moment. Wow, he didn't even know that could work. He looked at Harvey and was momentarily rejoiced at the shell-shocked expression he had on his face too. But little did Henry know, Donna wasn't done yet.

"I am IN LOVE with this man. So if you make one snide remark about him or us or most importantly, _me_, I will make sure you regret ever came out of your mom's womb, you piece of shit. Got it?"

Harvey couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Was any of what Donna saying true? Because if so, he didn't know whether to be welcoming or to run away from this trainwreck he might have accidentally just built. He started to feel something beyond lust, but shook it off right away.

At the same time, Henry didn't even know it was possible to turn from happy to completely terrified in one second. He just nodded and scrambled away.

"Come on. Let's go." Donna turned around, cooly. "What's wrong with you? Do you have lockjaw, is that why you can't close your mouth? Damn it, you didn't get the tetanus shot I told you to get in March, did you?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean, I forget how hot you are sometimes." Harvey decided to discard the thoughts for the time being. They would dwell on it later; for now, he needed Donna to know how badly he needed her like, right now.

Donna smiled and grabbed his hand, and they made it to the elevator.

"Hey Donna?" he asked, as she pressed the "1" button.

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you did something absolutely crazy?"

"Mmmm... maybe last year during the Secretary Talent show?"

With that, Harvey pushed Donna into the wall, threw his tie at the camera to cover their explicit acts, while crushing lips on hers immediately. He knew this was being very teenager horny-esque, but he literally could not keep it in his pants anymore.

_We're too old for this_, thought Donna, but all the same, she kissed him back like there was no tomorrow and moaned as his hands went everywhere and hers in his hair.

*insert line*

Harvey had just slipped his hand under Donna's dress to find that, _oh shit,_ she was going commando. Harvey was already incredibly turned on, but this fact added even more blood and he was sure he hadn't felt like this ever.

"Screw going home," breathed Harvey in the moments they were gasping for air. "Let's just stay here; get a hotel. I can't wait until we get home and I definitely don't want Ray seeing any of us or any of you."

She smiled, so Harvey took that as a yes. As the elevator passed the second floor, Harvey and Donna appropriated their clothing just in time for the elevator doors to open.

"Stay in here," said Harvey, "I'll go get us a room."

"Gimme your phone, I"ll text Ray to tell him to go home and to treat himself to dinner since we made him wait so long."

Harvey tossed his iPhone 5 at Donna, who caught it swiftly in one perfectly manicured hand.

He shook his head. God, he loved this woman.


	8. Chapter 8

So uh.. this is my first time writing anything beyond kissing LOL so i hope you enjoy~ sorry if it's extremely awkward, i'm still learning... and if this ain't your thing Harvey and Donna do the frickity frack and then wait until chapter 9!

thank you everybody 3

* * *

Some time between Harvey getting the hotel room and going up to the 15th floor to their room, Ray has been informed of the new situation and both Donna and Harvey had used the ultimate self-control to keep their hands off each other during the elevator ride. As the floors ticked by, the anticipation grew, and as an assurance that this is actually happening, Harvey wrapped his arm around Donna's waist to make sure it isn't a dream. And as his hands touched the bedazzled section of her waist, he smiled. This was better than any dream he'd ever had or would ever have.

_7...8..._

Donna felt like she would murder someone if this elevator doesn't move faster. Honestly, for someone who charged twelve hundred dollars for a two-room suite, you'd think they'd get a better elevator system. But then she reminded herself that they're lucky they even have a room, granted the fact every other was occupied. As Harvey's hand comes in contact with her side, Donna briefly thinks that maybe not wearing underwear wasn't such a smart idea because she could barely contain herself right now.

_15_

The door opened and the two stepped out of the elevator with grace. Despite the urgent need to do each other in the hallway right then and there, they were still Harvey and Donna, the two people who had the most elegance and class even in the most drastic of situations. The two walked briskly to their room, 1526, and as Donna walks in, turns around, ready to ask if they're still actually doing this she's pressed roughly against the door and before she knows it, Harvey is kissing her _hard _and grinding into her simultaneously. They both gasp at the contact, inevitably breaking their kiss. For a moment, they pulled apart, and stared each other right in the eye. For all they knew, the world could be ending but the the only thing on each other their minds was each other. And with that, Donna closed the space between them, wrapped her legs around Harvey, and kissed him back before growling "bedroom".

* * *

Harvey's eyes glazed over as Donna pushes him onto the bed and takes off that perfect dress of hers. He thought she looked incredible with it on, so he couldn't even describe how he felt as more of her skin was revealed second by second. The only thing he knew how to express was how much more he liked it off her. With that, the second she stepped out of the pile of gold he grabbed her and rolled her onto the bed, him on top. He leaned down and gave her a slow easy kiss, then kissed down her jawline and ghosted over her neck. As he added pressure, Donna moaned his name as she writhed under him, bringing a grin to Harvey's face. Ten years ago he had done the same thing and she had had the same reaction. Some things just never changed.

"No fair," Donna gasped, "you still have all your clothes on."

"What can I say, I'm the bo-"

With no warning, Donna found the power within her to grip mini Harvey and as he gasped, it was suddenly her turn to smile.

With record time, she undid his belt as Harvey pulled off his jacket and dress shirt. Soon he was in nothing but his black silk boxers and tie. In the midst of him trying to loosen his tie, Donna gripped his waist and flipped them over.

"Mmmm... male stripper. I like." Donna shamelessly commented. She pulled on his tie as Harvey grew harder and harder down there. She quickly unknotted it and briefly commented, "I wonder if we could use this for bonding activities later" before throwing it into the pile of clothes. She scraped her hands down his perfect body as Harvey grabbed her perfectly shaped and toned ass. _Damn, yoga. _

As he pulled her up for another kiss his hands roamed back up to her breasts. His attention was drawn to them and in order to take action he flipped them back around again. Harvey was delighted to find that her bra was a lacy skimpy thing with a front class, that of which he quickly unbuckled and busied his hands with. He had to admit, he'd kinda been wanting to feel her up ever since he saw her in that dress the day she came back from being fired, and now here he was. The pleasure he got from under his hands and her guttural sounds was so much he honestly thought he was going to pass out.

Donna now reached inside his boxers as if to tell him to hurry up.

"Wait." Harvey said, suddenly.

Donna's heart dropped. Was he going to tell her that this was wrong and they were making a mistake? While her hand was in his fucking boxers? If so, she didn't know how she could hide her embarrassment. She'd probably murder him first.

"Harvey, we've waited for ten years I can't wait any longer."

"I know, but... ladies first." And with that, Harvey used his teeth _(shit, Harvey)_ to pull off the last remaining piece of clothing on Donna Paulsen's body.

Everything after that was all just pleasure...

Donna almost reaching her peak Harvey had the best damn mouth in New York but that dick wanted her to finish first inside him...

Harvey closing his eyes and gritting his teeth because _what the fuck _was he thinking missing out on Donna and her little tricks.. she was just as talented with her mouth as he was, but also just the tease because right when he thought he would explode and see stars she ALSO pulled out _(An eye for an eye, Harvey) _ and soon Harvey had convinced himself he wouldn't completely lose his shit if he took it a step farther.

And when he finally slid home, he had to pull out right away because nope, NOPE he couldn't take it, the intensity was too much and he didn't want to hurt her. Donna smiled at Harvey's hesitancy and kissed him slowly as she guided him in. She wanted this just as much as he did.

Harvey couldn't even imagine how good being inside her would have felt. Ten years was more than enough time to cloud his memory, but never in his wildest imaginations did he think it would feel this fucking good. Deep down, he knew it had to be because it was Donna, but he pushed that thought away as Donna pushed into him, indicating for him to take her hard. He took her arms, pinned them over her head, and did as she asked.

After a couple of _Oh God, Harvey_s and hair gripping and and cursing, it was Donna's turn to have a little fun. The first time they had slept together only Harvey had been on top, and Donna was determined to spice up their life a little as she flipped him around yet again to his complete surprise. They had both reached their climax minutes ago but Harvey expected her to be done for the night even though he felt like he could do this his entire life. But apparently so did Donna, as she tied his hands with his tie while riding him into oblivion- seriously, Harvey thought he might pass out from what his eyes were seeing- until they both collapsed onto the sheets. Mind-blowing sex, indeed.

As they both gasped for oxygen, they made eye contact and smiled at each other. Harvey leaned towards her slowly, and planted another kiss on her. It was soft and sweet, equally passionate as before, only this time it didn't lead to tearing each other's clothes off, the effect of it was Harvey telling himself that what he had with this amazing woman was something beyond the realms of a boss and secretary relationship. When they broke apart, Harvey kissed her forehead as they snuggled together and fell asleep, Harvey's arm around her waist with their foreheads touching. Before he fell asleep, Harvey reflected that in all of his years he rested with a woman after sleeping together, this fiery redhead was the only one he felt where this was right.


	9. Chapter 9

Hellllo lovelies! Sorry I took so long to update; I wasn't sure how/where I wanted to take this. So here ya go!

Please keep the reviews coming, as it fuels my motivation to WRITE WRITE WRITE. Thanks to all for your support and feedback! xoxo

* * *

Harvey Specter woke up, stirred to his right, noticing that the time was currently 3:45 AM. Then he stirred to his left, smiling as he saw Donna, sleeping soundly in nothing but the sheets, her fiery red hair circled around her as if it were protecting her. Was it possible for someone to look this damn good without even trying? He let her naked beauty sink in, remembering everything had been last night. Harvey remembered Donna had been remarkably good the last time they had been in this situation, but last night was seriously off the charts- he hadn't felt so much pleasure in so little time in well, ever. And it was too good to have only once. Thus, Harvey reflected that for the first time in his life, he didn't feel the need to leave after bedding a girl because a little something in his brain told him it was something beyond just a one night stand. In one aspect, it was a refreshing feeling, in other ways, it scared him to not extent. So regardless of the fact he had drunk for the majority of the previous night, he needed his best friend, scotch at the downstairs lobby bar, to help him sort things rustled out of bed, but it was only after that he noticed quickly that he indeed was also stark naked. With that, he wrapped a white cotton robe provided by the hotel and shuffled out of bed. As he walked out the door, he paused, then walked back in. Slowly he leant over the sound asleep Donna and kissed her slowly on the forehead. He wasn't sure what made him do it or why, but it just felt right. As if he was telling the universe and himself that this was different. That he intended to stay with this one.

By the time Harvey arrived at the bar clad in only his fluffy robe, he was extremely surprised to see a very sour-looking ex-girlfriend already there.

"Scottie?" Harvey asked, unsure if she was actually there or if sleeping with Donna had somehow thrown him into the Twilight Zone.

"Oh god. I'm having the worst day of my life, and now I run into the man who made me miserable for a good half of my life."

"Technically sleeping, Scottie, I believed I made you very happy for at least a fraction of that time, so sorry, your argument is invalid." He shot her his irresistible smile. "What are you even doing here?"

"The Harvard reunion. Did you seriously forget we were at the same school in the same class? Wow, Harvey, what a dick."

For a brief moment Harvey panicked. If Scottie had been there then she certainly must have seen him and Donna acting _very inappropriately_, to say the least. But yet she seemed clueless. But before he could ask if she was just baiting him, she continued

"...but my flight got delayed by six hours. So I missed the entire thing and I JUST got here, only to be told that there are no rooms here available. And what else is there to do but wallow in my woes with some alcohol." She smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

"Speaking of which, which girl have you bedded this time? And god, would it really hurt your ego that much to put some clothes on?"

Harvey just raised his eyebrows, in a _wouldn't you like to know_ fashion before shaking his head and offering his extra room key.

"Here, I got a two-room suite. Here's the key to the other room, since I'm only using one. When you get to the room number go in through the door on your right, and if you dare go near the room on the other side I will somehow make sure our entire Harvard Class know you got that impossible A in Professor Bedford's class because you bedded our TA."

Scottie smirked. "You got yourself a deal. Except one thing.."

"What?"

"I brought a date. Can I take him with me?"

"Ugh, gross. I don't care, Scottie. Just don't make too much noise, okay? I'm going to have a drink and then I'd like to go back and go to sleep. So do whatever you want with your freaky London-timed bodies, I just don't want to hear it."

"I dunno, Harvey, silent sex has never really been my thing, you of all people should know that.." she winked, clearly kidding.

"Good to see you too, Scottie."

* * *

It was Donna's time to stir when she heard the door in the adjoining room close shut. Still a little fazed, she reached an arm around to her right for Harvey, only to learn that he wasn't there. That was weird. Where was he and who was in the other room? As tired as she was, she wanted to show Harvey more of her capabilities solely for the purpose to hear him sexily whisper her name again.

Donna quickly got up, also forgetting she was wearing nothing. As she put on the second bathrobe that was conveniently there, she walked towards the door separating the two-room suite and looked through the peephole, only to have her blood freeze. She had a clear shot of the bed, and saw a man who looked like Harvey on the bed and a clear vision of Sottie in nothing but a button-up shirt walking towards him.

Donna didn't know it was possible to have her heart drop so fast. A second ago she had been undoubtedly confused, but a feeling of happiness had ebbed into her emotions, and now it was replaced by rage, fury, and most of all, disappointment. How high of her to think that this night had changed them for the better, that they could actually find it within themselves to be together. But Harvey Specter didn't change for anyone, not even her.

Right now, all she wanted was to get away from here. She felt so used and worthless because even after ten years, she still wasn't immune to the Harvey Specter charm and now she was paying for it big-time. And even though she felt like room servicing a gallon of Chunky Monkey (that bastard could pay for it) and crying a river, she still had her pride and refused to let Harvey see her break down. In a hurry, before Harvey (now to be referred as the pig in her mind) could come back from next door and pretend everything was alright, she wanted to leave. She gathered her stuff, pissed that she wasn't wearing underwear so she couldn't throw it at his face if given the opportunity. But shit, she had only came in a dress with nothing underneath, and she sure wasn't in the mood to get catcalled in her robe because at the moment she seriously thought she was capable of murder. She glanced around, looking for anything that could help her cause. She saw Harvey's clothes scattered around, and before she lost herself and ripped it to shreds she grabbed his dress shirt, buttoned it up halfway, and used the empty sleeves to tie a bow around her front. Sure, it wasn't much better than the robe, but it sure was a lot classier. And it actually looked pretty damn fashionable at the same time. If Harvey could see her now, he'd be aware that two-timing her was the biggest fucking mistake of his life.

As she perfected everything else about herself, Donna left. And for the first time in her life,she wasn't sure if she was ever coming back.


End file.
